Un héros en rouge
by Le Dodo Chauve
Summary: Lorsque le pauvre Benzaie se fait agresser, son héros d'enfance est là pour l'aider... Mais quelle surprise! Au lieu d'un blond musclé, c'est un pyrobarbare qui lui a sauvé la mise! (Bob Lennon - Benzaie - O.S pour l'instant)


Et voici mon premier vrai O.S posté ici! (fière) Je vous conseille d'avoir vu Hard Corner: le film pour la compréhension, mais c'est pas obligé je crois. Et je préviens, juste comme ça, ya dedans du **yaoi** et du **non-con (relation non consentie)**. Ça va pas bien loin (enfin, façon de parler) mais je le dis quand même, ça peut choquer des gens ça ^^' Bonne lecture à toi, courageux bipède!

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, trois heures au moins. Plus personne ne trainait dans les rues, en cette nuit de décembre d'un froid polaire. Dans un coin de la boutique, dissimulé par une pile de cartons qui lui faisait mal aux bras, Benzaie fixait, d'un œil rendu trouble par le manque de sommeil, une boîte de jeu 3DS.<p>

-Putain, ça marche vraiment Tomodachi Life… ? murmura-t-il.

En soupirant, il rangea le jeu vidéo dans le rayon, et, plongeant sa main dans le carton, en sortit une nouvelle boîte. La soirée allait être longue.

Alors qu'il avançait dans son travail de tri, il sentit soudain une lourde paume se fracasser sur son épaule avec autant de douceur qu'un camion-benne. Surpris, il sursauta en lâchant un couinement. Le contenu des cartons se répandit sur le sol.

-Mais fais attention au matériel, enfin ! geignit Jean-Gui de son insupportable ton outré.

Benjamin se retourna sur le champ. Ce sourire confiant sur le visage de son patron n'augurait jamais rien de bo n pour lui.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lança-t-il, sur la défensive.

-Oh, mais rien, Benzaie, énonça le roux d'une voix doucereuse, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Juste jouer un moment.

-Quoi… ?

Benzaie tremblait de tous ses membres. Sa crainte vis-à-vis de cet homme haï lui revint droit dans la gueule, lui faisant le même effet qu'un coup de poing. « Jouer », pour Jean-Gui, ça signifiait tirage de cheveux, gifles, insultes, griffures, trainage dans la boue, humiliation publique. Mais aussi quelque chose de pire, un désir malsain dont luisaient les yeux de son supérieur, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Cela rendait la chose plus horrible encore.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il était plaqué contre le mur, une bouche immonde contre la sienne.

Ses poignets étaient maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par une main puissante, qui l'entravait sans se soucier un instant de sa douleur. Il voulut hurler, mais une langue putride s'enfonça entre ses lèvres sans autre forme de procès. Il voulut se débattre, mais s'aperçu qu'il était tétanisé par l'affolement. L'haleine fétide de son agresseur lui prit la gorge. Il avait envie de vomir.

Des doigts poisseux de sueur s'infiltrèrent sous son haut, et trouvèrent, avides, son téton. Il fut si violemment tordu que Benjamin poussa un cri de souffrance. Cela n'eut pour seul effet que de faire s'élargir le sourire de Jean-Gui.

L'homme aux cheveux longs réalisa alors quelque chose d'affreux.

Une bosse bien visible s'était formée dans le pantalon de son patron, et sa respiration devenait rauque, presque saccadé. Il bandait.

Et il n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter à un simple toucher.

Dans un élan de désespoir, il lui donna un coup de genou monumental, visant son entrejambe. Jean-Gui l'esquiva avec un rictus, avant de lui mettre une droite en pleine figure. Du sang se mit à couler du nez de Benjamin, répandant son goût cuivré sur ses lèvres. Sa tête tournait affreusement, il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film, où toutes les couleurs étaient trop vives, les sons trop forts, et la réalité crue, obscène.

-S'il te plaît… Fais pas ça, pitié… réussit-il à articuler, d'une voix éraillée.

-Personne ne t'a jamais aimé, Benzaie… Tu devrais être heureux que je t'accorde le plaisir de coucher avec moi… De toute façon, t'es qu'une tapette, alors tu aimes ça, non ?

Touché. Benzaie retint à peine le sanglot bruyant qui lui compressait les poumons. Ces trois phrases se répétaient en boucle dans son crâne, se mélangeaient avec toutes les autres injures qu'il subissait chaque jour, en silence.

_Tapette. Personne ne t'aime. T'es qu'une merde. Va crever. Espèce d'idiot. Cloporte. Pédé. Nolife._

La main baladeuse du roux se saisit de son cou frêle et le serra si fort qu'il manqua de souffle. Il haletait de douleur et de détresse, et il avait baissé ses paupières pour ne plus voir l'air vainqueur de son tortionnaire. Mais il avait beau fermer les yeux si fort que ses larmes le piquaient, il sentait toujours cette chose immonde pressée contre sa cuisse. Plus que tout, il voulait être ailleurs. Que ce cauchemar cesse. Il devait agir…

Mais que pouvait-il faire, sale geek sans défense, flottant dans son t-shirt Alex Kidd, la peur au ventre ? Rien. Il allait se faire violer en toute impunité, au fond _d'un_ magasin vide, et il ne pourrait jamais porter plainte. Qui croirait une espèce d'adolescent débraillé face à ce modèle de réussite et de maturité qu'était Jean-Gui? On lui serinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'il n'était qu'un déchet, un rebus, alors il n'avait qu'à la fermer. Si ça lui arrivait, c'est qu'il devait le mériter…

-Lâche-le, abruti, sinon je te fous mon poing dans la gueule !

Benzaie tressaillit. Cette voix… Elle lui était si familière. C'était… Non, il délirait, personne ne viendrait le sauver, personne, et surtout pas un personnage de dessin animé.

Pourtant, la main autour de sa gorge se desserrait peu à peu. Il osa ouvrir les yeux.

L'homme était grand et malingre, cheveux bruns bouclés, veste rouge, jean et baskets. Pas du tout Alpha Man. Il dégageait malgré tout cette même impression de force qu'il admirait chez son héros d'enfance. Et il tenait un flingue.

-Oh, t'énerves pas, on faisait que s'amuser un peu ensemble…

-Et pour toi, ça c'est de l'amusement ? Agresser un employé, c'est ta définition du fun ?

Il crispa ses doigts sur la gâchette et visa la tête de Jean-Gui. Ce dernier parut soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Un frisson de terreur parcourut son corps grassouillet, et il grogna, à contrecœur :

-Ok, ok, je le laisse, tu vois ?

Il rendit à sa victime sa liberté de mouvements et le regarda avec un air mauvais.

-Casses toi d'ici, lança-t-il dans un murmure, afin de ne pas être entendu par l'homme.

De son côté, Benjamin respirait enfin, dévorant des yeux cet inconnu au ton incendiaire qui venait probablement de lui épargner un viol. Les mots lui manquaient pour signifier combien il lui était reconnaissant.

-Viens avec moi, lui intima soudain son sauveur d'une voix douce.

Benzaie s'accrocha à son bras comme une patelle à son rocher et ils sortirent de la boutique à grands pas.

Au milieu d'un tas de cartons écrasés et de jeux vidéo bien emballés dans leurs boîtes blanches, Jean-Gui grimaçait de rancœur et de frustration. On aurait dit un gros bébé à qui on venait de retirer sa sucette favorite.

* * *

><p>Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans les rues saturées de décoration de Noël. L'homme avait insisté pour que Benjamin le précède, et se tenait tout prêt de lui, empêchant quiconque de voir l'état déplorable de son visage. Benzaie trottinait, mutique et tremblotant, bafouillant parfois des remerciements confus d'une voix si basse qu'il ne les entendait pas lui-même.<p>

Il s'arrêta devant un petit café du centre-ville, dans lequel il entraina le gamer à lunettes. A part une vieille femme renfrognée qui fumait un cigare à l'odeur pestilentielle, aucun client n'était présent.

Dans la lumière blanchâtre que diffusaient les néons du bar, Benzaie pouvait enfin observer plus en détail l'inconnu. Son attention fut cependant directement captée par de magnifiques yeux bruns plein de gentillesse et d'inquiétude, qui le fascinaient à tel point qu'il ne l'entendit pas s'adresser à lui.

-Tu devrais aller te débarbouiller un peu… T'aime bien le chocolat chaud ? Dis, ça va ?

Il reprit subitement ses esprits et bredouilla :

-Euh… Oui, vous avez raison… Je… Oui, merci.

Rouge de honte, il fila aux toilettes sous l'œil interrogateur de son sauveur.

Dans le miroir sale du cabinet, il fit l'inventaire des dégâts en silence. Des croûtes de sang séchées couvraient le bord de son nez et sa lèvre supérieure la peau blanche de sa gorge était cerclée d'un collier d'ecchymoses qui viraient déjà au violacé.

Il leva ses poignets contusionnés devant son visage et s'autorisa enfin à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Quand il revint, l'inconnu s'était assis à une table et fixait deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud, plongé dans ses pensées. Benjamin s'assit devant lui, le sortant de sa torpeur. Ses globes oculaires étaient rouges et gonflés mais le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant.

-Dites… Vous êtes policier ? osa-t-il.

Après tout, il était armé, sa question était plutôt légitime, non ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ben… Votre pistolet…

L'inconnu lui adressa un sourire à deux cents millions avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est un faux. Je l'ai acheté à Jouet Club.

Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche et tira sur le sol. Le canon cracha une petite bille de plastique bleue d'à peine quelques millimètres de diamètre qui roula sous sa chaise.

Benzaie resta interdit. N'était-il vraiment qu'un simple civil ? Et si oui, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme à la veste rouge ajouta :

-On peut dire que je suis passé par là au bon moment… Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Bob. Bob Lennon. Et toi ?

-Je… Je vois. Moi c'est Benjamin… Mais on m'appelle Benzaie.

Il ne se sentait pas la force de s'engager dans une conversation, et, pour éviter d'avoir à parler à nouveau, se planqua dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Bob comprit le message et attaqua goulument sa propre boisson, vidant sa tasse en un temps record.

Ils passèrent une quinzaine de minutes silencieux, à écouter les bruits de la ville. Cela permit au gamer de se calmer et de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il ne tremblait plus, même s'il se sentait encore assez mal. Le brun rompit subitement le calme en demandant :

-T'habites où ? Je te ramène chez toi, il est tard.

Le temps de brancher deux neurones, Benzaie chuchota, gêné :

-Vous savez, je peux rentrer tout seul, hein…

Se préparant à partir, il fouilla ses poches. Pas de clés. Évidemment, il avait laissé son trousseau dans l'arrière-boutique. Il se serait donné des gifles.

-Ya quelqu'un dans ton appart ? demanda le plus grand en voyant sa mine déconfite.

Apparemment, il avait compris le problème. Ce type était un véritable devin.

-Oui… Ma copine, répondit-il piteusement alors que la couleur de son visage virait au gris.

Qui sait ce qu'elle dirait s'il la réveillait… Il se ferait engueuler, c'est sûr. Elle penserait qu'il avait encore passé la nuit dans une salle d'arcade, et elle le bouderait pendant une semaine… Il l'entendait déjà.

_Benzaie ! Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ? Tu jouais encore à tes jeux débiles, c'est ça ? T'es même pas capable de comprendre que je dois me reposer, grosse buse !_

-J'veux pas rentrer chez moi, chouina-t-il, perdu dans la contemplation d'un éclat de bois dans la table.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et de sommeil. Moi et mon flingue - il caressa la crosse de l'arme factice avec un sourire – on te raccompagne.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Benzaie, il était déjà presque minuit. Le trajet avait duré longtemps, et une bonne partie s'était déroulée dans un bus frais et presque vide. Bob le surveillait toujours. Il avait peur que son protégé se mette à fondre en larmes, ou pire, fasse un malaise au milieu du car. Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, mais le geek gardait néanmoins une coloration plus proche de celle du cadavre que du chérubin, ce qui l'inquiétait quelque peu.<p>

Les doigts parcourus de frissons, de peur ou de froid, il ne pouvait le dire, Benjamin appuya un coup sur la sonnette. Pas de réponse la lourde porte de bois vermoulu restait obstinément close. Il commença à paniquer.

-Attends une minute, le temps qu'elle se lève, rit le brun.

Alors, il se lança. Il trouvait le moment propice, mais il devait faire vite ou toute sa motivation allait retomber comme un soufflé.

-Je voulais vous dire… Hm… Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'était vraiment cool, et puis vous avez eu du courage, c'était… Merci encore.

-C'est normal. Tu étais en danger, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, répondit-il, comme si ça avait été une évidence.

Un vrai super-héros, voilà ce que pensait Benzaie.

Un déclic strident se fit soudain entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit. Bob esquissa un sourire.

-Je vais y aller, moi. A plus ! Prends soin de toi, Benzaie !

Il se détourna, et, de son pas souple et rapide, emprunta la direction inverse à celle qu'ils avaient prise pour rentrer. Benjamin le regarda s'en aller, une drôle de moue sur le visage. Il cria soudain, d'une voix bizarrement éraillée, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer :

-C'est… C'est vraiment vous, Alpha-Man ?

Il ne l'entendit pas, et tourna au coin de la rue, le tissu de sa veste flottant dans le courant d'air glacial, comme la cape pourpre d'un roi.

* * *

><p>Vous voulez une suite, dites? :D<p> 


End file.
